


Tears For The Loss Of My First Love

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Affection, Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Men Crying, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Dave has gotten his first real girlfriend, Sue, pregnant and has been kicked out of school. Both sets of parents are conspiring to keep them apart. Dave is miserable as Sue has been told that he hates her, when just the opposite is true. Ray offers to get a letter to her, if he writes it.





	Tears For The Loss Of My First Love

As Dave walked down the hall of their parent's house, he could hear sobbing coming from their room. Part of him wanted to turn and walk away, ignore what was going on, but Dave was in a lot of trouble, and Ray felt he couldn't leave him.

Ray walked through their bedroom door, and closed it for privacy. He then went over and sat on the edge of his brother's bed. Wiping his face on his sleeve, Dave slowly sat up. 

"Ray..." Dave whispered, his heart breaking.

"I heard what's going on from mum, but, I want to hear what you have to say, somehow, I just know she can't know the whole story, dad either." Ray looked at his brother's tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes, as he professed the truth.

"My girlfriend, Sue, I was so mad about here. We were mad about each other! We figured if we felt the way we did we should go all the way." Dave explained. "But...she ended up pregnant, and now she hates me!"

Dave buried his face in Ray's shoulder, tears forming in his eyes again. He truly believed that this might kill him, and part of him wish it would. The suffering of a broken heart is the worst pain Dave had ever felt to date.

"She hates you? Did she tell you she hates you to your face?" Ray asked. This didn't seem right to him at all.

"No, we are forbidden to see each other."Dave replied.

"So it's possible, someone is lying, and I bet she is being lied to as well!" Ray slapped his knee as he spoke. He knew older adults better than they thought, even though he was only on the verge of 19.

"Dave, is there a particular place Sue hangs out?" Ray asked.

"At the park, we always took long walks there, but she would have no reason to go there now." Dave looked at his lap, feeling defeated.

"Tell me where she lives, and what room it is, and I will go to her with a letter from you. Tell her your true feelings, for this may be the last time. Getting her pregnant, you won't see her again, but at least she can know how much you love her and not think something false." 

"Ray, thank you for helping me!" Dave cried.

"You can thank me by keeping your trousers on until you're a bit older, how a bout that? As for school, mum said you were dismissed." Ray asked.

"Yeah, I dunno what I'm going to do now." Dave sighed. 

"You've been practicing your guitar? Well, now you have all the time in the world to do so. Then you can join "The Ravens," with Pete and I. Gotta be mature, though. We are serious about trying to make it big. I'll do rhythm guitar, and you can do lead if you are good enough." Ray proposed.

"You mean it?" Dave grinned.

"All of it!" Ray emphasized. Dave's mood was temporarily lifted, and after wiping his face again, he went to the desk and found some paper and a pen. Sitting he began to write down his deepest feelings about Sue, and not to listen to anyone else. Ray lay on his bed, his arms crossed above him as he stared at the ceiling.

"If you got this girl Sue back, would you marry her when you were both old enough?" Ray asked. 

"Course, were in love, wouldn't have taken her virginity if I wasn't." Dave went back to writing.

"Wait, weren't you a virgin, too?" Ray asked.

"No. Lost it to a girl down the street at 14, course she was older. I learned it's so much better than wanking!" Ray rolled his eyes, that was far too much information, and realized that girl probably committed some crime.

Dave finished his letter and pressed it to his lips before handing it over to Ray, who sat up.

"She still live a couple of street's over?" Ray asked, confirming her location.

"Yeah, and her bedroom is on the second floor, facing the garden." Dave reminded Ray.

"I'll find some pebbles along the way, and toss a few at her window. Hopefully, she can sneak downstairs to retrieve the letter, otherwise I don't know how else I will get it do her." Dave crossed his fingers and showed them to Ray. He then embraced him, and kissed his cheek. 

"Thank you, I have the best older brother." Dave smiled. 

"I'm your only brother." Ray wiped the kiss off, and gave a small chuckled.

Later at dinner, both Ray and Dave only picked at their food while their remaining sister ate well. 

"Eat up, boys, I made all this food to be eaten, not to be made into that modern art." Their mother scolded.

"Not hungry..." Dave replied.

"No." Ray confessed after. 

When everyone was asleep each would help themselves to the leftovers, but right now they were too nervous.

"Can we be excused?" Asked Ray, in the most polite way possible. Annie, their mother, thought it strange that her two sons were getting on so well, but she didn't want to jinx it. She said nothing, except that they could be excused.

Each ran upstairs where Ray found his coat. He put the letter in his pocket, and then nodded to his brother.

"I will be back as soon as I can, make up a story for if mum comes up here, you know she would be upset if we were getting involved." Ray very quietly slipped out the back door, and began to walk down the street. He lit a cigarette he'd gotten from Pete, and kept an eye out for small pebbles.

When Ray found some gravel, he stooped down and grabbed some, and put it in his pocket. Brushing his hands clean, he went to Sue's house, and round back to the garden. Her light was off, which was a bad sign, but he threw the gravel anyway, and happily a light came on.

An older woman opened the window with rollers in her hair and asked what Ray wanted. She sounded cross, but he'd come all this way. Besides, Dave would want to know.

"I have a message for Sue, may I deliver it to her?" Ray asked.

"Can't she's been sent to a Catholic school for pregnant teens, whole county seems to know, you must be the only one who doesn't. Be on your way!" The woman shouted. Dave was not going to be happy and he'd almost wish he had not suggested this idea in the first place.

Slowly, Ray walked home, and when he got there slipped in the back door and made his way up stairs. His parents and sister were watching telly and a storm could have raged and they would not have noticed, much less him slipping in.

Climbing the stairs, he emptied their bedroom door. Dave had been listening to a record, but jumped up when he heard Ray come in. His expression went from excitement so sadness upon seeing Ray's expression.

"Her light in her room was out, and I threw some gravel. When a light came on I was hopeful, but her mother opened the window and shouted that Sue had been sent away to Catholic school for pregnant teens." Ray became quiet, but Dave erupted into tears, his heart breaking all over again. He threw his arms around his brother and held him tight. Ray did his best to reciprocate.

"Ray you are the only one in this world that I have, I will do what ever it takes to be the best in your band, as for my sweet Sue, I hope one day she can know the truth and I can see her again." Dave wiped his face on Ray, causing him to cringe, but Dave couldn't see. He began kissing Ray on the cheeks, and then once on the lips, but Ray pulled away.

"I dunno what you are doing, but I'm not a 15 year old girl, I'm your older brother." Ray reminded Dave, as if he should ever be confused about that.

"I just want to be close to someone, to you. We are getting along for once. Please just lay by me." Dave asked.

Ray, feeling sorry for Dave, lay in bed with Dave as he silently wept. Occasionally, he rubbed his arm, but he wasn't very good at this sort of thing. Eventually, running his fingers through Dave's light brown hair, he kissed him gently on the lips.


End file.
